Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular relates to a pneumatic tire that may improve steering stability on dry, wet grip performance and on-snow performance in good balance.
Description of the Related Art
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-16016 discloses a pneumatic tire for winter that includes a tread portion provided with a plurality of inclined main grooves extending from a tread edge toward the tire equator.
Unfortunately, such a pneumatic tire still has room for improvement in view of steering stability on dry condition, wet grip performance and on-snow performance.